The way it is
by Placeba
Summary: Ambos estaban terriblemente cansados, golpeados y preocupados, no obstante, para Beth ese significó el momento más íntimo de su ínfima existencia. One-shoot. Beth/Daryl


_Bueno, aquí traigo un escrito sobre mi fandom favorito y el cual cuento los días para saber cómo carajo sigue la temporada (enserio, cortarla a la mitad por meses debería ser ilegal). Esto nació a raíz de otro fandom, me explico, el inicio lo tenía pensado con otros personajes y una historia completamente contraria a la temática Z, pero de repente se me vinieron a la mente este par del cual shipeo bastante y, quizá por la cercanía en edad, me gusta imaginarme como Beth pero en una forma 2.0 (? Este Shoot es más una complacencia mía que algo deliberado para ser subido acá, pero me gustó cómo quedo con sus cursilerías y todo. Se me hizo tan malditamente largo que de Drabble evolucionó a Viñeta y luego a One shoot, y cómo quería subirlo hoy y ya se me acaban las horas de plazo auto impuesto (además de que mi madre me presiona para soltar el pc) Pido que se perdone las faltas que llegué a tener y del que espero no sean múltiples. Por ultimo, y para variar, me base en la canción "**The way it is**" de la gran Nicole Atkins.._

_**Disclaimer:** Ni la serie de televisión ni el cómic me pertenecen. Este relato fue creado por mí y es sin fines de lucro._

* * *

**The way it is**

_Capitulo Único_

Por enésima vez la vista de Beth Greene se dirigió hacia su izquierda, fijándola en el malhumorado hombre que caminaba a su lado.

La joven no notó el suave suspiro, casi resignado, que brotó de sus labios aturdidos y amoratados, y aunque parezca muy extraño e impropio, todo en ella estaba prendido de la eterna expresión de enfado que esa noche, y casi siempre, envolvían las facciones del hosco Daryl Dixon. Sin preverlo, Beth buscaba algún ápice que minimizara su culpa o que desmintiera el gradual temor que sentía, no hacia el hombre ya que estaba cien por ciento segura de que, por más estúpida que se comportara, por muchas ganas que éste tuviera o por las infinitas razones que Beth le diera, Daryl sería incapaz de hacerle daño físico.

Ojalá fuese en todo ámbito, pensó apesadumbrada. Necesitaba hablar, ya sea para tranquilizarlo o manifestarle cuanto lamentaba lo sucedido. Su mandíbula herida no dolía tanto como el hondo e incómodo silencio que se instaló entre ambos. Por un instante deseó olvidar el carácter y la personalidad de Daryl. Beth quería ser regañada con el simple propósito de adivinar que cruzaba por la mente de él, si es que le dirigía sus típicas palabras malsonantes o si le odiaba… o tal vez ambas cosas, pero ya imaginaba su voz ronca mascullando que él no era un «jodido niñero» ni era su deber llamarle la atención como si tuviera doce años. Es más, Beth ya estaba digiriendo la teoría que toda la cercanía que con trabajo había formado desde que abandonaron la granja se estaba yendo por el reverendo carajo. Exhaló un suave respiro, incapacitada de suspirar como la gente debido al aturdimiento en cada recoveco de su boca.

Beth regresó la vista hacia el frente. A lo lejos comenzaba a atisbarse los indicios de lo que eran las instalaciones de la cárcel que habitaban. En un arranque de sensatez, la muchacha se preguntó por las expresiones que pondrían su padre y su hermana cuando vieran lo que esos saqueadores habían hecho con su rostro. Lívida ante su nueva consideración, sacudió la cabeza y cerró los ojos, si había cabida, sintiéndose aún más idiota de lo que ya se sentía segundos atrás.

Había estado tan decidida a no volver a preocupar a su familia ni ser un estorbo para los demás que se sentía doble o triplemente mal. Maldijo en su mente todo lo que ocurrió, desde que los interceptaron en ese minúsculo pueblo, maniatándolos en un oportuno descuido, hasta el robo de la mítica Triumph Bonneville de Daryl y el golpe que recibió de un bato unos años mayor que ella por no alagarse cuando la alejó del amparo de Daryl y trató de manosearla.

Tal vez no tuvo que haber respondido con un pisotón.

Ensimismada en sus pensamientos, Beth tardó en advertir que iba caminando sola. Confusa, giró sobre sus pies y vislumbró como Daryl se había rezagado, quedando a unos metros de distancia. El hombre la observaba fijamente con una expresión inescrutable, tan serio que Beth creyó que la quería desaparecer sólo con una mirada. La muchacha involuntariamente alzó las cejas con las preguntas en la punta de la lengua, sin embargo se mantuvo en un silencio pesado semejante al de él.

Lo lastimada que ella misma estaba no le quitaba ni la más mínima de sus reflexiones. Daryl se había llevado la peor parte de la golpiza sumado a que le habían quitado la única posesión que, según Beth sabía, le rememoraba su familia. Y ella se imaginaba si le robaran el colgante que su madre fallecida le obsequió al cumplir los once años y en cómo se sentiría sin tener algo material en lo que aferrarse dentro de toda esa locura. En esos momentos, sus nervios y su lucidez agradecían haberlo dejado con el resto de sus pertenecías en la celda que residía junto a su padre.

Desde esa distancia, la coloración azulina de los ojos de Daryl se avistaba ennegrecida, pero aún perenne a la rudeza que exhibían y a la intimidación que lograban engendrar en los demás. La mirada de Beth se perdió por la tensión que recorrió desde los labios apretados de Daryl, hasta sus manos empuñadas enmarcando el contorno de su cuerpo. Era obvio hasta para los más necios que Daryl estaba conteniendo su cabreo, lo cual era muy considerado de su parte al Beth saberse exhausta y herida para cualquier recriminación por mucho que ésta, en un ataque medio masoquista, estuviera dispuesta a escuchar.

Beth se quedó inerte. Entrecerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por la pena y vergüenza que sentía, y transmitiéndole una disculpa con la mirada que mermara en algo el disgusto de Daryl, pero con el recelo de que lo exasperara más. No supo si lo logró o que algo independiente de su lastimera mirada suscitó lo que pasó después, como estaba su actual situación daba igual que cosa llevara a otra. Beth sólo sabe que de repente su mirada se vio bruscamente desplazada.

—Se los advertí, joder…, valla que se los advertí y mira como terminamos —articuló Daryl entre quedos jadeos a una distancia bastante menguada de la posición de Beth. Su voz sonaba rasposa y denotaba su clara ofuscación e irritación al respecto, no obstante, parecía perturbado y con algunos tintes nerviosos en su tono al hablar.

Beth alzó su mano pero ésta quedó pendida en el aire, insegura de que su toque fuera recibido positivamente, pero quería tanto calmarlo que ignoró sus conjeturas e igualmente rozó el dorso de la mano de Daryl, encontrándose con que su piel era áspera por el descuido de algo tan nimio y por la sangre seca que obtuvo al tratar de defenderla. Daryl la observó de soslayo, cortando abruptamente la irritada verborrea que estaba soltando y de la cual Beth ni se dio el trabajo de atender. Daryl abruptamente quedó quieto, y manso si se veía de cierto modo, tal como si esperara una buena y lógica justificación para lo que Beth se había atrevido a hacer. Mas cuando la muchacha lo observó a los ojos distinguió algo que no se esperó, pero que no le sorprendió en absoluto teniendo en cuenta el hombre con buenas intenciones que, pese a no demostrarlo abiertamente, todos sabían que era.

Y Beth deseó, cómo nunca hasta entonces, poder conocer los pensamientos que surcaban la mente de Daryl Dixon.

Si fuera fuerte o competente jamás iba a estar en cuestión, no al menos mientras estuviera junto a alguien que no tardaba en responsabilizarse por lo que aconteciera. Estaba segura que al igual que ella, lo ocurrido esa tarde le evocó las choqueantes muertes en el granero de su antigua casa, y en especial para él, el funesto final de Sophia. Beth se estremeció y sin advertirlo, acarició la diminuta porción de piel cálida que sentía bajo la yema de su pulgar. Comprendía que no era el gesto más reconfortante del mundo, pero esperaba poder empequeñecer aunque sea una migaja la angustia y preocupación que Daryl sentía. Sin sonrisas, ya que parecían muecas extrañas, e imposibilitaba de entablar palabra sin que se interpretara como sonidos ininteligibles, Beth negó con la cabeza lentamente, siendo lo único que podía hacer para hacerle saber que no lo culpaba de nada, que estaba agradecida de la ayuda que recibió y que el puñetazo que obtuvo en la mandíbula era una ridiculez en comparación a lo magullado que quedó él.

—Lo siento, Beth —murmuró sin comprender o haciendo caso omiso a que las palabras eran innecesarias cuando no había nada que perdonar. Por lo menos hasta que Hershel Greene no estuviera en conocimiento de lo que realmente sucedió y se quedara únicamente con el rosto lesionado de su hija menor.

Daryl, en un acto inesperado, llevó su mano desocupada hasta la cabeza de Beth, posándola sobre su enmarañado cabello rubio y su oreja derecha, y vio como el endurecimiento en la mirada de él iba desvaneciéndose mediante la tocaba con una torpeza que a Beth le pareció encantadora.

El contacto le provocó una extraña calidez y el pensamiento de que Daryl no la culpaba de nada, que estaba preocupado por su bienestar, por creer que había fallado al protegerla y por las explicaciones que tendría que dar al llevarla lastimada, la hacían tan extrañamente feliz que padecer alguna locura le preocupaba.

Estaban cansados, golpeados y preocupados, no obstante, para Beth ese significó el momento más íntimo de su ínfima existencia.


End file.
